prestige_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Sharp
History Jason Sharp, was born in Sheridan, Wyoming. Living in a home for much of his child life that was secluded off of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Jason spent a majority of his time away from home to avoid his father Douglas Sharp. Jason comes from a family the was heavily involved in domestic disputes. His father being an alcoholic and taking his aggression out on Jason's mother lead Jason down a path he felt gave him the opportunity to escape. By the time Jason had reached the age of 16, he had already been apart of a local group of bikers known as the "Banditos" who ran a large portion of the drugs in the surrounding area. He was slinging coke and meth by age 12 and had seen countless people shot, stabbed, and burned alive over money and drugs. Shortly after Jason's 18th birthday, he was approached by the head of the "Banditos" and was granted the title of enforcer. This title was given to those who sought out individuals who didn't pay their debts and tortured them until they could receive the money or product. Jason has done some horrible things to people in order to keep his "family" happy. Things took a turn for the worst in Jason's life when he was 20. One night he came home to see his mother and upon arrival could tell something wasn't right. As he entered the home, he could see his mother on the floor, bleeding from her face and next, but was still conscious. Standing over her was his father, who was clearly drunk, holding a 2x4. Without skipping a beat, Jason yanked the board from his fathers hand and proceeded to beat in his father skull until the board shattered into nothing but splinters. When police arrived, they immediately took Jason into custody and his mother and father were both rushed to the hospital. After what seemed like an eternity, which turned out to only be a mere 8 hours, Jason got the call that his father had passed due to his injuries and that his mother was in stable condition. Jason was lead into court the next day to face the charge of murder. His mother testified that the altercation was merely defense and that Jason's intentions were never to kill his father. Other individuals that knew Jason's father also spoke out on the actions and behavior of Douglas. After hours of combating facts and evidence, the jury had reached their decision. Since Jason had never been caught for any of his transgressions and had no criminal record, he was acquitted of all charges and released from police custody. Upon his release, Jason swore to do anything in his power to prevent families from living the same life he did, which is what began his journey into law enforcement. After graduating the academy, Jason moved to Los Santos to join the LSPD and begin his life of protecting and serving. Jason quickly proved that he had the heart for the job and quickly climbed the ranks and earned the respect of his fellow officers. By the age of 25, Jason had peaked in his career as the Assistant Chief of Police for the LSPD. Appearance Jason has a stocky athletic build, dark brown hair and a well groomed beard. He has tattoos on both arms, both legs, neck, and chest, all acquired during his time as a biker. He often wears sunglasses and usually a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Trivia -His favorite color is a deep red. -His favorite food is spaghetti. -His favorite drink of choice is Rum & Coke. -People usually refer to him as Sharp, except for his ex-girlfriend Calliope. Category:Civilians